Melting Your Icy Heart
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot set after the Ceremonial Battle. Bakura's heart is cold...frozen. Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR FROZEN BY MADONNA**

**Hey there :)! This Vexshipping fic takes place after the Ceremonial Battle. The way I imagine it is Yami Bakura was being influenced by the demon Zorc and that was causing him to do evil. He was freed from this influence, though he's still the sexy bad boy we all know and love. After Atem left, Yami Bakura decided to stay and live a better life instead of move on to the after life. Bakura and Ryo have separate bodies in this.**

It was the night after the Ceremonial Battle in Egypt, and everyone was enjoying themselves on the transportation yacht. Yugi and Joey dueled without holograms, Marik pointed out constellations in the ebony Egyptian sky to Tristan and Ryo—constellations that were otherwise difficult to see in the heavily-lit streets of Domino City, Ishizu and Odion talked excitedly about the fulfillment of the Tomb Keeper's destiny….and Tea stood back, taking it all in with her usual sweet smile.

Tea Gardner was a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with shoulder-length brunette hair, ivory skin, a dancer's body, and eyes of the purest oceanic blue. She was caring and sweet, and possessed a soul of the purest light as well as a lovable feistiness. For a long time, the girl had harbored a secret crush on the Pharaoh…a crush which he secretly returned. However, they decided it was best to conceal their feelings and not let them grow out of control since he would inevitably be returning to the afterlife. Now he was gone….and the pain had fortunately faded pretty quickly due to these safety measures.

Looking around, Tea's smile grew….then faded when she saw Bakura. He was leaning against a shadowed corner of the ship, head down, snowy locks in his piercing chocolate eyes and his pale arms crossed over a slim but muscled torso. He had been their friend for a while now and Tea had grown increasingly fond of him….but he still seemed so distant. He always stood back, just like now, looking as if he wanted to join in with the others….but felt unwelcome to do so.

Tea sighed softly. If only Bakura was not so closed-minded….he seemed to have it in his head that everyone still resented him, even though he was under the influence of the demon Zorc the whole time. He felt like…..the whole world was against him….so he made his heart cold to avoid getting close to someone….only to be betrayed. Tea knew he believed this….and also knew it wasn't true. SHE believed in him…she cared for him….perhaps a little more than she liked to admit.

_You only see what your eyes want to see._

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen when your heart's not open._

Truthfully, Tea understood how this belief had developed. Bakura's entire family had been slaughtered at the village of Kul Elna when he was a child….EVERYTHING had been taken from him…..his freedom…his safety…his family….his friends….

This spawned a deep fear of having everything taken from him again. It hardened his pain-wrenched heart….so that it wouldn't hurt so much if he lost everything again.

_You're so consumed with how much you get._

_You waste your time with hate and regret._

_You're broken when you're heart's not open._

Cocking her head with concern, the dancer started to go to Bakura….but he stood up from his perch and walked silently to the back deck of the ship. Tea let out a breath. How could she help him….if she couldn't get him to trust her? She could break the icy sheen covering his heart….if only he'd let her.

_Mmmm, mmmm. If I could melt your heart._

_Mmmm, mmmm. We'd never be apart._

_Mmmm, mmmm. Give yourself to me._

_Mmmm, mmmm. You…hold…the key._

Making up her mind to end this, Tea gathered up all her courage….and pursued the Egyptian teen. She found him pacing around the back of the ship, piercing eyes locked on the wooden deck boards as if they were a source of fascination. When Bakura saw her, he gave his typical smirk the stood in place for a smile and said,

"To what do I owe the honor, Miss Gardner?"

Not wasting any time, Tea tentatively approached him and murmured,

"Bakura….ever since you became our friend…something's been bugging you…"

"What in Ra's name are you talking about, Tea?" Bakura scoffed. "I am perfectly fine….which is more than I can say for the goofy blonde kid getting his rear end kicked by the Pharaoh's former host."

"Bakura PLEASE…" Tea had a pleading look in her sapphire eyes that actually made the ex-villain stop and listen to her. "I KNOW something is wrong….you're so distant….almost like you're…afraid to get close to us…."

The white-haired teen stared at her for a moment, those striking eyes of chocolate seeming to gaze into her very soul….then sighed heavily.

The girl's heart twisted with worry. "So it's TRUE….please know that we don't at all resent you for anything that happened. It wasn't your fault and—"

"That's not it…" Bakura's dark, British-accented voice was even more gravelly than usual.

"Then….what is it?"

"….I suppose….ever since I was freed from Zorc…I've been struggling with dark feelings…dark thoughts. In spite of the fact he's gone….I sometimes get so angry at the Pharaoh….thinking that it's HIS fault my life was destroyed…the hate builds and…." Bakura sighed and kneaded his forehead with weary, pale fingers. "I don't know, Tea….sometimes I just feel like….I'm not rid of Zorc's evil…that I should've been sent to oblivion just like he was…"

Tea's heart jolted. She couldn't bear to think of losing any of her friends…and she especially couldn't bear to lose him….

_Now, there's no point in placing the blame._

_But you should know I suffer the same._

_If I lose you…my heart will be broken._

Giving a quiet sigh, the blue-eyed beauty stepped forward…and placed her gentle hand on the teen's cheek. Bakura was shocked for a moment….but soon closed his eyes and leaned in to the tender touch. The girl smiled, almost feeling some of the tension leave him…it seemed that he held some fondness for her also. She wanted to help him…to take away all the hurt…to LOVE him…

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly._

_Let all the hurt inside of you die._

_You're frozen when you're heart's not open._

_Mmmm, mmmm. If I could melt your heart._

_Mmm,, mmmm. We'd never be apart._

_Mmmm, mmmm. Give yourself to me._

_Mmmm, mmmm. You…hold…the key._

"Bakura…." She whispered, causing him to partially open those gorgeously dark eyes. "Let it go….you're NOT evil….and you're NOT Zorc. You are you and nobody else."

Bakura's eyes flicked away from hers, a very out-of-character shadow of doubt creeping into them. Finally she realized….she had to let him know….had to tell him….had to SHOW him….how much he meant to her.

Stepping close, the brunette took the white-haired boy's face between her hands, earning a look of utter shock.

"You frozen…." She whispered. "Let me melt your heart…." Tea leaned in…and gently pressed her lips against his.

Once the initial shock wore off, Bakura groaned and pressed her against the ship wall. His kiss was hot and rough….and Tea found that she thoroughly enjoyed it. After a few moments, they both broke for air, faces still inches away.

"So…" Tea panted, staring into those eyes that now held a fiery spark of desire. "Are you….still frozen…?"

The usual roguish smile twisted Bakura's lips as he replied, "On the contrary, love….I feel quite warm."

With that, Bakura slid his hands down to her hips…and captured her in yet another rough, heated kiss as the ice…slowly melted from his ever-warming heart.

_Mmmm, mmmm. If I could melt your heart._

_Mmmm, mmmm. We'd never be apart._

_Mmmm, mmmm. Give yourself to me._

_Mmmm, mmmm. You…hold…key._

**Hope you liked and please review :)! Please no flames**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR FROZEN**


End file.
